That Night
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Di malam yang dingin, Zach penuh dengan keraguan tetapi Shaun berhasil menyakinkan Zach bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.


**That Night  
**

**Zach and Shaun**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi liar penulis yang terobsesi dengan dua tokoh ini—Trevor as Zach and Brad as Shaun.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Zach bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, keluar ke balkon untuk menikmati malam penuh bintang. Zach tersenyum ketika merasakan tangan seseorang yang melingkar di pinggangnya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Zach? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shaun—pria yang memeluk Zach kini meletakkan dagunya di bahu Shaun.

Shaun menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jawab Shaun, kemudian berkata lagi, "Tentang kita."

"Tentang kita? Apa kau sedang melamunkan hal yang panas di malam yang dingin ini?" tanya Shaun dengan terkekeh diakhirnya.

"_Shut up! _Bukan yang seperti itu." Zach membalikkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Shaun dan meninju pelan dada kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu tentang apa?" tanya Shaun kemudian mencium dahi Zach, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah Shaun yang terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kau memperlakukanku selama ini. Kau melakukan apapun untukku tetapi aku belum dapat membalasnya untukmu." Zach menggigit bibirnya, menunduk—menatap kaki Shaun.

Shaun meraba leher Zach, dan membuat Zach menatapnya. Shaun tersenyum tulus.

"Kau disisiku bagiku sudah cukup. Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku. Hanya itu saja." Shaun kembali mencium dahi Zach kemudian bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Ta-tapi—" ucapan Zach terpotong ketika jari Shaun diletakkan tepat di depan bibir Zach, menguncinya agar diam.

Shaun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Shaun, meraba lekuk rahang dengan jemarinya dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi' yang ada hanya ada kata 'ya'. Kau cukup mencintaiku maka aku akan melimpahkan semua yang kupunya untukmu. Sekarang kau adalah sumber kebahagianku. Kau perlu tahu akan hal itu." Shaun mengelus rambut cokelat pirang Zach.

"Hanya saja, ini terlihat tidak adil. Aku harus membalasnya. Kau dan Gabe selalu mementingkan kebahagianku. Sedangkan aku tidak pernah membuat kalian bahagia." Kata Zach yang pikirannya melayang saat-saat Gabe dan Shaun memperlakukan dirinya seperti saudara mereka.

"Kau sudah membawa kebahagian bagi kami. Bagi Gabe kau sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya. Sedangkan aku karena aku mencintaimu. Kami berbuat seperti ini karena kami menyayangimu dalam jalan yang berbeda." Shaun mengelus pipi Zach dan mengecupnya. Dia berkata lagi, "Aku berpikir kalau apa yang terjadi diantara kita sangat manis. Kau ingat saat kita melakukan ciuman pertama kita di malam seperti ini dan diiringi musik dari nyanyian laut?"

Zach setuju dengan ucapan Shaun, "Ya, itu benar. Dan dari situ aku menyadari kalau hubunganku dengan Tori hanya sebuah rasa penyesalan dan takut. Ciuman itu menyadarkanku." Zach meraba dada Shaun dan memeluknya. Ada rasa nyaman ketika Zach memeluk Shaun.

"Aku juga menyadarinya bahwa kau adalah sumber kebahagianku. Aku sempat kecewa saat aku tidak menemukanmu di sisiku atau saat malam panas pertama kita. Kau buru-buru untuk pergi keesokan harinya."

Zach tersenyum, "Kalau yang itu, aku minta maaf. Aku masih belum benar-benar paham dengan hubungan antara dua pria. Tapi saat ini aku menyadarinya _kok_. Hubungan diantara kita benar-benar manis dan penuh liku-liku. Kau yang membuatku sadar."

"Ya. Sekarang kau mengerti _kan_? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selama kita saling mencintai maka masalah terselesaikan." Shaun memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Zach.

Zach mengerti. Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke tempat tidur." ujar Shaun seraya menuntun Zach ke tempat tidur. "Besok kita akan mengantar Cody ke sekolah barunya."

Mereka berjalan masuk. Kemudian merangkak ke balik selimut kembali. Tidak ada malam panas, hanya kepastian yang menemani tidur mereka. Zach tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang hubungan antara dirinya dan Shaun. Karena bagi Zach, cinta mereka tidak terhalang oleh syarat yang sering sekali dikumandangkan oleh sepasang kekasih. Zach cukup mencintai Shaun sampai akhir hayatnya. Hanya itu, dan Shaun akan membalas semua perasaannya. Sangat mudah.

**THE END**

Berkunjung juga ke tempat ini~

Hi!


End file.
